PRINCESS COMPLEX
by DANDYdays
Summary: Jordan grows suspicious of all the secrets Molly has. Partners are supposed to trust each other, right? Now the gunner plans to aim for her vital points: the Prince. Even though I'm a great Molly & Jordan fan, this is a lighter ALWAS-centered piece.


"What's up with you and the Prince as of now?"  
"W-What?"

It was a sudden question, from a suddenly incoming face. Here she was, just trying out some new settings on her Rocket Seat inside the cockpit of the Wizzing Arrow II and then he pops up right in front of her. She didn't even notice his careful footsteps on the rough exterior of the Star Racer... she **was **focused on her work, but this guy was a soldier above all that.  
"You heard me." He raised his fuzzy eyebrows in a manner she didn't quite understand. It was probably a boyish ego-thing.

Molly looked away, she put a wrench in her mouth and removed the sand-colored glove from her right hand... pushing some buttons. It'd been three days since she lost her first race in the final selection round on Alwas, to a Crog none the less...  
Everyone brushed it off like it was nothing... especially Don Wei, her so-called "loving" father, but she wasn't oblivious to the damage that had been done.  
She could read it on their faces.

One of those "damaged" faces now came in too close **again.** She was sitting on her Rocket Seat, now the main stearing gear of the Earth Team's race monster when two big arms crossed over each other blocked her view on the touch panel and two puppydog eyes underneath two-colored hair popped up.  
Eva clenched her teeth: "Weren't you cleaning the guns, **Jordan**." She said his name with an extra growl to emphasize his rude behaviour.

"Stop trying to change the subject." He said, a little too fast. "You're hiding something, Molly... something from all of us." He pointed a gloved finger at her face.  
The pilot huffed and got up, their eyes finally met. His were deep, covered in courage and they seemed to keep his secrets hidden quite well... Molly, on the other hand, was an emotional girl and it didn't matter how hard she tried, her emotions always got the better of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away, her voice came out more stern then she'd hoped. But Jordan didn't back off, he was the gunner of the Earth Team, he was trained to have an aggresive nature. "Come on, Molly..." He said her fake name again, it just rolled of his tongue. "I'm your partner... and partners don't keep secrets from each other."  
Molly crossed her arms: _"You don't know me." _She wanted to say that, but then he'd get suspicious. Jordan's a goofball but he isn't stupid. So she just sighed and went back to her work.

"Could you pass me that 3 mm screwdriver in that box?" Eva pointed in front of her, passing Jordan by an inch. He turned around and saw a cute pink box with a black handle.  
"And yet again... you're changing the subject." He raised his eyebrows again, a small chuckle appeared on his young features.  
Again, she looked him in the eye... showing him she didn't have time to play truth-or-dare with him: "Come on, I'm busy..." A last push in the right direction.  
Now it was Jordan's turn to huff in annoyance, he looked at the ceiling and then to the ground, tapping his boot on the silver colored surface of the Whizzing Arrow cockpit. He proceeded to the pink box near the staircase and grabbed the handle... exactly as ordered.  
When he returned in front of her, Molly reached out to the box with a small "Thank you", brushing past her tight lips.

"Have you and the Prince been meeting up in secret?"  
The box flew past her head: "Eh," Molly replied, looking up she saw that the soldier was still holding the box... floating it above her smaller body.  
"Are you making bets with him? Did you bond with is insect? Did you fire one of his magic arrows?"  
Eva Wei, now more familiar with _Molly_, blinked multiple times.

They both fell silent... the only thing making a sound was the toolbox, its hidden treasures making noises with every move of the gunner's muscles.  
Jordan had a puzzling expression on his face, close to thinking out loud. Molly too, let her eyes drift to the floor... what was he trying to squeeze out of her? What kind of information about her **past **did he want?

"Are you two... ehm..." It seemed like he didn't like to put her and Prince Aikka in the same sentence. "plotting something **against **the Earth Te-"  
"OH COME ON, JORDAN!"  
Her right hand, that was still gloved, reached for the pink toolbox in desperation... as if it would solve all her problems. But Jordan just clinged to it more and got it out of her reach. "What's your problem with me and Prince Aikka? We're both pilots in this competition, he's a skilled and honorable guy and very **friendly **to me... unlike other guys I know." Molly hissed like an angry kitty, it made the big guy flinch a bit.

"Well..." He began soft. "He's the lapdog of the Crogs! The same guys we lost to! That damn guy **obliterated **us with his stupid kitchenknife!" Jordan raised his voice in anger, the toolbox shifted and shook more in his frustrated hands. "That damn Prince must be working behind the scenes! He's probably controlling you... a-are you being blackmailed?" His eyes suddenly shifted from an inward tantrum to a worrisome boy, wanting to help out. "Did he hurt you?"

Molly chuckled, along with a small sigh: "Wow, Jordan... you worry too much."  
She got back to her duties as a mechanic, Stan & Koji were walking around town to find extra parts (a just-in-case shopping spree) and Don Wei was probably stomping around his office or brushing his hair in case the (space) Beatles wanted to do another Abbey Road photograph. "The Prince is, like I said earlier, a nice guy and we like to go out sometimes." She opened a panel and started playing with some wires.

Jordan bend down and crouched next to her, one of his gloved hands rested on the seat of her stearing gear: "That's it?" He raised his eyebrows in a surprised way. "The alien prince-soon-to-be-king from another milkyway with the gigantic beetle and the magical arrows is a _nice guy?_"

It did seem remarkable, even though the existence of extraterrestials has been know for over 50 years now, the aliens never came to Earth. Eva only knew them from space documentaries at Boarding School... now she could walk around on their planet, smell their bodily fluids (creepy), have a normal talk with them and even race against them in an Universal Championship for the Ultimate Price.  
That seemed like a pretty big twist for just a simple teenager with daddy issues...  
But Molly or Eva Wei was looking for more then an exiting life.

And Jordan was looking for answers... he's a curious lil' 17-year old soldier.  
A small smile, with cruel intentions, crawled upon the pilot's face.

"He calls me an 'Earth Princess'." Her red eyes caught a small twitch run across his fingers. Phase 1, complete. "He comforted me when I lost the race against Toros." A small sigh escaped his mouth. Phase 2, in motion.  
He got up from his crouched position and finally opened the box. "W-Well, h-he's probably doing that t-to... to blackmail you some more." He looked away and started scratching the back of his neck.  
"Sure..." Molly replied.

Suddenly she started looking around for something while the wires were spread out evenly between her gloved fingers.  
"Molly..."  
Eva rolled her eyes: "No, he's not using me for anything!" She shouted way above a normal talkative volume.  
"Here..."  
A small tool was in front of her face, a 3 mm screw above all.  
"Oh, you even had the right one in one go." She mumbled as she took the handy object from the protector of her fragile racing monster. While working, Molly noticed the green uniformed man was trying to leave the room, probably going back to cleaning his precious turret.  
"Hey, Jordan..." She called him back, to which he immediatly turned around and replied: "W-What is it?"

More footsteps entered the Earth Team pit, Stan & Koji had just returned from their small field trip through Dragon's Back Island.  
"I'm telling you, this AM-34 compressor will definetly increase the fluid capacity, i'll store it inside the mixture tube and make it less thick in the third stage." Stan began, to which he dropped his hand-woved Scrub bag next to the first wheel of the Whizzing Arrow. But Koji shook his head and lifted up his glasses: "Oh Stan, according to this pie chart I made after yesterday's analysis... the AM-85 compressor will give us the same results in only two instead of five days."  
The two mechanics almost butted heads in their heated battle for a faster Star Racer until a loud laugh echoed through the gigantic Pit.  
"I-I hope t-that wasn't Don Wei..." Koji looked around, as if his glasses were scanning for other lifeforms.

"You just electrocuted me?!" Was the second thing they heard.  
Molly blew a puff of smoke away from his hand: "Oops, that was an accident." She tried as shy as possible, but a slight evil undertone lifted up her spirits.  
"T-T-That's..." Jordan dropped the wires out of fright. He could take on men two heads taller in a fist fight and wasn't afraid of bullets flying around his head but **this girl** was going to be the death of him.  
The race against Grooor already proved his point.  
"That's evil, Molly!"  
She petted his back and covered her mouth in the hope that her laugh wouldn't break through too much.

Stan and Koji looked at each other and started laughing with Molly, out of reach for Jordan's ears. Even though their precious racing baby was cut in half by the ruthless Crog warrior, as long as it's inhabitants were happy... so where they. They returned to their bunks, more mechanical talk while walking. Stan let his gloved hand run across the surface of the Whizzing Arrow's last wheel before a door slid open and they entered it.

The day had ended, Alwas' sun was sinking into the ocean and even Satis wasn't wandering outside anymore to give the racers (un)pleasant advice.  
It almost seemed like the only people being awake were Molly and Jordan.  
Though Eva decided that pilots need sleep too.  
"H-Hey Molly..."  
The black-haired girl turned towards her right side and a big hand slipped over her arm.  
"That prince was wrong..." Jordan began, avoiding her eyes. Those deep red eyes that rolled a full 360 degrees and returned to his still-young yet manly features. "What is it this time?" She began. "You don't like his way of speaking? You don't like his culture? You don't like his socks-in-sandals?"

And there he raised his fuzzy eyebrows again: "The fact that he called you an Earth Princess."  
"What?"  
He recalled what he said and tried to find other words. "No, Molly... it's just that you don't need to be a freakin' Earth Princess."  
After that, he let go of her arm and proceeded to walk down the hallway towards his own room.  
"Since you're Molly and all!" He shouted, just before his door swooshed open and he dissapeared into his own room.  
"O-Oh..."

But when she went inside her room, she heard Jordan enter the hallway again: "But don't you ever electrocute me again!"  
As a reply, Eva Wei (also called Molly by her beloved Earth Team) just laughed. A happy, young and joyful laugh.

_**Thank you for reading, please leave a review C:**_


End file.
